crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fortress 2 Deathsponsore
"I'll never forgive you! NEVER!" This is the last thing I heard before she left me. You wanna know who "She" is? "She" is a game! My favorite game, to be precise. It was Team Fortress 2! I can tell you my story: On a normal day, Friday the 13 to be exact, a Steam user called RedAngelDarkness666 invited me to be his Steam-friend! I thought nothing bad would happened when I accepted the request, because i like to get friends! 5 seconds after I accepted the request, he/she wrote me a message: "Hello, are you looking for an adventure?" it asked. I answered: "No, not today." But before I could answer, it had sent me a link to a page with a simple URL address: www.tf2deathsponsore.com/mod/speak I asked: "What does this link do? I know that it was something to do with Team Fortress 2, but...", after sending that message, I didn't know what happened, but I heard very loud, pitched up scream! I've heard the scream 3 times, and it always said: "JUST GO TO THIS LINK!" I wasn't so sure if I'd like to go on this link, but I just clicked on it! Immediately after I clicked on it, I downloaded a WinRAR file called: Sounds. "Now I have this WinRAR file. What should I do with it?" I wrote. "Go this folder path: D:/Steam/SteamApps//Team Fortress 2/tf and overwrite your sound folder! NOW!" it sent. So I did what it told me, not thinking of anything bad happening, and started TF2. I wanted to know what to do now but RedAngelDarkness666 wasn't in my friends list anymore! I searched for him/her but never found it again, so I started a TF2 match in, the classic version of koth_nucleus, and I saw that something has changed... The game was almost over, because the opponent team has almost taken the checkpoint. Normally, the announcer said: "The enemy team is near the last checkpoint!", or "Protect the last checkpoint!". But no, there was nothing.... just silence! I spawned as a Spy and heard a loud scream that's almost as bad as Slenderman's, It destroyed my headset! It was so loud... Then I heard the voice of a little girl. What she said was: "You've finally found me! I always wanted to take up contact with you! Please help me! People say I'm crazy..." "Why would anyone say that?" I asked, not expecting an answer. But she answered: "I don't know... maybe because I killed alot of people... HAHAHAHAHA!" "What the?!" I replied back. Suddenly, my character went up in flames! Luckily, I had taken out my Dead Ringer, so I wouldn't die so easily. Than a box popped up which said: "You have lost connection to the server", so I searched for a new server, but only found one. TF2 is usually strong that it can accommodate up to 2000 servers. The map of the server was: cp_deathsponsore! The server's name was "COMEHERE IWANTYOU", so I joined this only server left, and I was scared. Really scared... I spawned as a Spy, and I could not even choose a character, but then I heard the voice of this little girl again: "Hello and thank you for coming back!" "Why are you there? Who are you? Why can you hear or understand me?" I asked. "Well, everyone calls me "She", but I don't know my real name! You wanna know how I can hear you? Well..." she answered. "HOW?" I asked, again. "Let's say it like this: you downloaded me! And I can control everything on your computer now!" she answered back. "So I installed a hack, eh? Well, then I'm gonna uninstall you!" "NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO! DON'T FORGET THAT I CAN CONTROL YOUR PC!" She screamed I closed TF2, started Avira Free Antivirus, and it removed "She" from the computer. 5 seconds before I deinstalled "She", I heard: "I'll never forgive you! NEVER!" Then I heard a really loud cry, which made me so scared that I was hospitalized for two weeks... After this event happened, I barely even played TF2. Whenever I see a server with the name "COMEHERE, IWANTYOU" or "TF2DS", I get really scared and paranoid... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does